


the one on the studio floor

by girlpearl



Series: I hate my job ficlets [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this picture of Gabe: http://s44.photobucket.com/user/missmissy1288/media/Picspam/909897528_0d7c3720ed_b.jpg.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one on the studio floor

Gabe is kicked back, lazy & satisfied after a long day working in the studio, and Bill's still going, but he's mostly just messing around now, fiddling with little details that Gabe is happy to leave in his hands. So Gabe's listening, kind of, but he's also kind of not, kind of just enjoying a few minutes of rest with Bill's voice wrapping around him in the warm afternoon. Then Bill's done, and Gabe can hear him making wrapping-up noises, saying goodnight to the hardcore stragglers until it's just the two of them left. A shadow blocks the late afternoon sun from Gabe's eyelids, and then there's the never-substantial-enough weight of Bill sinking down onto his hips, one leg to either side of Gabe's. The air mattress (which, Gabe knows, Bill sleeps on way more often than he should) gives a little more and Gabe slides down a bit, enjoying the friction of Bill above him. He curves one side of his mouth up in an indolent smile without opening his eyes. "You finished, mijo?" Bill tugs off his hat and Gabe finally looks up to see him settle it on his own head, giving Gabe that impossibly sweet, innocent-looking smile. "Just about to get started, I think," he says, and leans down for a kiss...


End file.
